


Dance Me To the End of Love

by pandorabox82



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Serena and Ric have been tasked with attending a fundraiser gala in order to net some generous donations for Holby. But when Marcus Dunne shows up, commandeering Serena's attention for most of the night, will she be saved by a certain blonde army medic?





	1. Chapter 1

Serena wondered what Hanssen could possibly want with her, so early on a Monday morning. Clutching her coffee cup tightly to her chest, she stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor. "Hold the lift!"

Ric's voice caused her to frown deeply, holding the open door button as he jogged over to her and stepped smoothly inside. "Good morning, Ric," she muttered as she jammed the door close button. "I didn't realise that you were on shift this early today."

"I'm not. This is supposed to be my day off, and Hanssen called me in unexpectedly. I really hope…"

His voice trailed off as Serena turned to look at him, her frown growing all the deeper the longer the silence stretched. "What? What do you know that I am oblivious to?" she bit out, wondering if she should just go home now and forget this day ever happened.

Ric took a deep breath as he looked down at the floor. "There's a fundraiser ball coming up soon, and there might be a chance that Holby can pick up some new grants and donations. It's supposed to be a who's who of patrons and wealthy donors. I can see, by the look on your face, that you've also been included in this little meeting."

She was at a loss for words. This was the last thing that she wanted to hear, that she was going to be required to schmooze with completely insufferable people for an unbearably long amount of time in order to bring in the donations. "I just assumed that things were changing on my ward, yet again. Or that Ms Wolfe was not returning from Kiev yet."

The anger quickly dissipated into sadness as she thought about the woman. Though she had worked hard to move past the feelings she was harboring for Bernie, it still made her gloomy to think of her, since a piece of her heart was in Ukraine. Ric reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder, the warmth bleeding through the fabric of her coat and clothes. She tried to keep from tearing up, but it seemed that that was a lost endeavor, as things in the elevator became blurry. "Hey, you've made it five weeks, you can make it another two. And then everything will be running right as rain once more."

Serena nodded as she drew in a deep breath. "That is very true. So, when is this little party?" she asked as she tried to regain her equilibrium.

"I believe that it's next Friday. But Hanssen will be able to tell us more."

Serena frowned as she nodded. There really was nothing she could do about anything until she had heard the words from Hanssen, and then she could turn him down and let Ric carry the evening. He would be much better at this event, anyway, since he wouldn't mope around morosely, counting the minutes until she could be home and away from the press of people.

The elevator stopped on the right floor, and Ric motioned for her to get out first. Serena gave a sharp nod as she exited and made her way down to Hanssen's office. Just behind her, she could hear Ric's soft footfalls, and she pulled up a little to give him the opportunity to walk by her side. "I don't need you to follow in my wake, Ric. I'll most likely need you by my side, if we are strong armed into going to this event."

He gave her another soft smile, and it was very easy to return the expression as they stopped in front of Hanssen's door. Taking a deep breath, Serena knocked on the wood firmly, waiting to hear his low voice. "Enter."

Glancing up at Ric, she slipped inside and took the far seat in front of Hanssen's desk. He was scrolling through something on his computer, giving them no mind as they waited for him to say something, anything. Finally, she cleared her throat expectantly, causing him to look up at them. "You were the one that called us here this morning? I have rounds to make, after all."

A small smile curved his lips upwards as he nodded, leaning back in his chair as he regarded them. "Yes, that I did. I'm certain that Ric has been able to guess at what I'm about to ask of you. There is a fundraiser ball next Friday, and Holby City needs to be well represented there, since St. James' will no doubt be sending their best and brightest as well."

"Isn't this all a bit last minute?" Serena couldn't help but ask, arching an eyebrow as she regarded him coolly.

"Yes, for which I am sorry. However, I trust that the three of us will be able to form an excellent triumvirate, much like the formation of Rome." A bark of laughter escaped her throat she as shook her head. "I take it you don't like that analogy?"

"No, I'm just wondering which of us is Caesar, Henrik. I mean, you do have the perfect patrician nose and all. Though I do think that Madame Pompey has a nice ring to it, don't you?"

"Is that your agreement, then? You'll be there?" he pressed, staring into her eyes.

"Yes, I'll be there, with bells on, if you so wish. Though I shan't be happy about it, believe you me. And I'm only going so long as Ric is there as well. We're all going to go through this together." Hanssen blanched at her hard tone, and she shrugged. "Well, Ric? Are you prepared to get out your tuxedo and dancing shoes?"

"I suppose that I have to be, Serena. And who knows, this could actually be a pleasant evening. After all, there usually is an open bar." He gave her a knowing smile as they stood, and she shook her head a little as she made for the door.

"One moment, please, Ms. Campbell," Hanssen said and she frowned as she paused. Ric also stopped, looking between the two of them. "It's nothing bad, Mr. Griffin, I just need a word with her in private."

He nodded tightly before leaving the office, closing the door a little more forcefully than was necessary as Serena sank back down into her seat, watching Hanssen intently. When it seemed like she would just burst from curiosity, she finally asked, "What is it that you have to tell me?"

"I have some news on Ms. Wolfe and her secondment. It seems that things are taking a little longer than she anticipated, and it will likely cause her to remain in Kiev for extra week or so."

Serena tipped her head to one side as her eyes narrowed. "And why are you telling me this?" she bit out, trying to keep her cool, but failing miserably.

"She asked me to. It seems as if a certain stubborn doctor is refusing to reply to her texts and emails. And I didn't mind being the intermediary in this case. You don't want to lose something precious in your life because of choices made out of pride, after all."

It was almost as if he was giving his tacit approval to a relationship that hadn't ever taken off, and her frown turned sad as she shook her head. "Maybe pride is all some of us have left," she quietly replied as she got up and moved to the door. "But I do thank you for telling me, Henrik." Serena left before she could see his reply, not wanting to know if he was looking at her with pity. She couldn't bear to know that particular truth. And she was already dreading the event to come, but it was made worse by the fact that there was now no way possible that Bernie could join her and save her from her misery.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena tried to swallow her irritation as Elinor dragged her into a dress shop that was entirely too young for her. It had been a mistake to ask her daughter for her help on finding a new dress for the gala, since she had sold her previous evening gown a few months ago, thinking she wouldn't need it again. That was just typical for her, though, getting rid of something right before she needed it.

"I don't think we're going to find anything appropriate in here, poppet. After all, this shop is clearly meant for people your age rather than mine."

"You never know, Mum! Just, give it a go, okay? And if we really don't find anything here, I'll let you pick the next store!" Her daughter gave her a brilliant smile as she clasped her hand and dragged her deeper into the store. Serena shook her head, allowing the manhandling as it meant that they would be that much closer to getting the dress and going home.

There was a nice selection of dresses, she had to admit, but nothing that really caught her eye. She had a black dress in mind, something severe and yet classy, that would give her an aura of respect and authority. The colors on most of these dresses were garish to her aesthetic, and so she thumbed through them to make Elinor happy.

"We're going to end up at Debenhams, aren't we?"

Serena looked up at her daughter, giving her a sheepish smile as she nodded. "I'm afraid so, Ellie. There is just nothing that suits me here. Though I think this purple number would look good on you." She pulled out the gown and held it against her daughter's body, nodding a little as she looked her up and down. "Seriously, go try this on, and I might consider getting it for you as a present for accompanying me today."

Elinor gave her a happy grin as she took the hanger from Serena's hands and made her way over to the dressing rooms. This gave Serena a moment to sit down and rest, her mind going over the other shops they had already visited. Bernie wouldn't have put up with this nonsense, she knew, and would have ordered her to just pick something. That, or chosen for her. And Serena would have let her get away with that, since she trusted the woman enough to know what would look good on her.

Elinor came out wearing the purple dress, and Serena let out a gasp of pleasure as her daughter did a little spin for her. "You were right, this dress is perfect for me! Now I just need to find somewhere to wear it."

"I'm certain you'll make do, Elinor. Go, change, and we'll check out."

Elinor nodded and scurried back into the changing rooms while Serena stood and stretched a little. She honestly hoped that Debenhams would have something for her, since she didn't relish trying to find another shop that might have something appropriate for a woman of her age.

It was only a short walk from the store Elinor had favored and the department store, so she felt comfortable with not putting her jacket back on, instead slinging it over her arm as they strolled to Debenhams's. Elinor chatted away animatedly, no doubt pleased as punch at getting a new dress from this outing. She listened with half an ear as her mind ran through everything else that she would need to get. Of course, there were some things that she could glean from her wardrobe, but still, at the very least, she would need hosiery and maybe new foundation wear.

"Mum! Are you even hearing me?"

She turned to look at her daughter as she opened the door, and sheepishly shook her head. "I'm sorry, you know how much these events throw me off. Not that I don't like schmoozing with bigwigs and trying to butter them up so I can get more money for my ward."

Elinor giggled as she shook her head. "You are entirely incorrigible. Though I can see you wrapping everyone around your little finger and charming them into giving you exactly what you want." She leaned over and kissed Serena's cheek lightly before tripping over to the escalator. Serena followed after her, a bemused smile on her lips as they went up to where the evening wear was.

Immediately, her eyes were drawn to a beautiful black dress, floor length, and with just the right amount of sparkle as to catch the light as she danced. Reaching out, she caressed the silky fabric lovingly, imagining Bernie and her dancing together, the other woman in a tuxedo and holding her close as they swayed around in their own little world. "I think I'm going to try this one on, Ellie," she said as she turned to her daughter, holding the dress up.

"Absolutely not. Mum, that is a dress meant for a woman twenty years your age! If you truly want to turn heads and make money, you're going to need something that will stand out amongst the crowd, and I think that I have it!"

Those were never good words to hear from her daughter's lips, and she focused her gaze on the dress that was in her hands. It was red, bright red, and Serena knew that it would definitely turn heads. "There is no way that I could wear that, Elinor. It's not me."

"I'm going to have to disagree, Mum. Please, just try it on, along with the black one, and you'll see. I'm going to be right."

Sighing, she snatched the dress from Elinor's hands and disappeared into the fitting rooms. Thankfully, there was an open one, and she closed herself in before stripping down to her skivvies and critically assessing her body. There was decidedly more softness to her middle these days, and she automatically went with the black dress, knowing that it would cover a multitude of sins. Shimmying into it, she zipped it and smoothed the fabric over her stomach, gazing in the mirror. There wasn't anything particularly earth shattering to the look, but it would do.

Still, she knew that Elinor would raise hell if she didn't at least try on the red dress, so she reluctantly changed out of the black dress and put on the red one. It felt heavenly from the moment it touched her skin, and as she ran the zipper up her side, she felt herself falling in love with it. A soft knocking on her door caught Serena's attention, and she opened it, looking into Elinor's smiling face.

"It looks like you were right, poppet. This is the dress."

"I knew it!" Elinor squealed with pleasure as she hugged Serena tightly, swaying them back and forth. "This is too, too, amazing! Oh, and now we need to get you new shoes, and some jewelry, and of course, new lingerie. There is no way you can wear that bra with that dress. The strap shows!"

Serena shook her head, wondering just how much this little shopping trip was going to end up costing her. After all, she loved a bargain, but the way that Elinor's face was lit up told her that this was going to be very expensive. "I might agree to the lingerie, and perhaps a new pair of shoes, but I think that I have some jewelry that will work."

"Fine, I suppose. Though I will have final say on what you wear with it, okay?"

Serena gave her daughter an indulgent smile as she unzipped the dress and handed it over to her to hang up as she put on her street clothes. And then she was struck by the thought that this particular dress would be loved by Bernie, and that put her in a better mood for the event ahead of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ric wondered, not for the first time, why he had agreed to be the designated driver that evening and pick Serena up. Last time they had been in this situation, she had gone and drunk an entire bottle of wine just to spite him, and he still wasn't over that completely. And yet, he knew that she was still reeling over not having Ms. Wolfe by her side, so this was the least that he could do, he supposed.

Pulling into her driveway, Ric parked and made his way to the door. Jason let him inside, giving him a wary smile, which he returned easily.

"Jason! Is that Ric?"

He snapped to attention, feeling almost like an errant child at the tone she was using, and then shook his head. It was surprising how much reflex could still take over, he mused as he waited to see her appear. "Yes, Auntie Serena, he's here! And he looks very dashing in his tuxedo. Though I would have thought that Doctor Bernie would be taking you to something like this," he said frankly as Ric heard Serena's heels clack on the floor, coming nearer and nearer to them.

Ric was unable to stop the low whistle that escaped his lips at the sight of her. He had not been expecting her to wear red, since the last of these events had had her in basic black. This color, though, highlighted her dark eyes and hair, giving her a glow that was almost otherworldly. She glared at him a little as she sailed past, picking up her clutch and settling the strap over her shoulder. "I told you, Jason, Bernie is still in Kiev, and won't return until next week. I can't turn time to bring her closer."

There was a sad sound in her voice, one that he had never heard before, and he knew that he would have to salvage this evening before it began. "Well, I suppose that I'll just have to give Bernie a run for her money this evening," he teased.

Ric was also not expecting the black look that she threw his way as her spine stiffened and her chin lifted up into the air. "You will do no such thing, Mr. Griffin," she spat out, her voice high and brittle. "Now, are you ready to get this evening over with?"

"After you, Ms. Campbell," he said, gesturing towards the door She nodded sharply as she slipped into a warm coat and then marched out into the night. He gave Jason a look that he hoped would pass for sheepishness before following Serena to the car. She was already ensconced in the passenger seat and fiddling with his radio by the time he got there, and he tried not to groan as some weird jazz music blared from the speakers. "I don't think that that will be particularly conducive to relaxing," Ric muttered as he turned down the volume, only to have his hand lightly smacked. "Serena."

"Ric." Once more, she glared at him, and he wondered where her head was at. It was clear that something was wrong, more than just having to attend this gala, and he didn't know if he could broach the subject with her or not. "Please, let's just get there and back."

"All right." He backed the car out of the drive and tooled along the road until they had reached the venue. The entire drive was too quiet, and he kept shooting her looks, watching her glance at her phone. As he parked, he turned to look at her fully, assessing her mood. "I take it that you have Bernie as your wallpaper, then?"

"Yes. It's the only thing that's been keeping me sane these last few weeks." Her demeanor was suddenly open and warm, and Ric knew that it was only because of her tenderness for the other woman. "And Jason is right, I really wish that Bernie was here, that I could be on her arm, and dancing the night away with her. We would cause quite the scandal, you know."

He smiled as he nodded. "When the two of you get together, scandal seems to follow you in spades. Though I don't think that you particularly care about that, do you?"

She winked as she exited the car and waited for him. He came to his senses and made his way to her side, holding out his elbow expectantly. "I'm only going to tell you this once. I plan on getting very drunk this evening, and I might say some things that I probably shouldn't. I'm counting on you to keep me somewhat in line."

"Aren't you expecting a lot from me?"

It seemed like he couldn't stop teasing her, but this time she had the grace to blush before speaking. "Just pretend that you're Bernie, and I'm certain that everything will be fine," she finally bit out as she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. Together, they went inside, and he guided her to the coat check so that she could turn in her wrap and clutch. He accepted the claim ticket, knowing that he would have to be responsible for her, if she truly was intent on drinking that evening.

"I wonder if Hanssen is here yet?" he asked as they walked down a short corridor, and Serena shrugged a little as her shoulders drooped almost sadly. "Hey, chin up. You're going to be one of the loveliest women here tonight."

She stopped dead in her tracks and laughed loudly, shaking her head in disbelief. "Why do you insist on making passes at me?"

"Because it annoys you so. And you need your dander up this evening, so as not to make any missteps while on the dance floor. Come on, you know that Hanssen will have a fit if you wear a long face and plod along out there, he is expecting some great results for Holby, and we both want a bite of that apple for our wards. Right?"

Serena smirked a little as she gave him a small nod. "I hate that you can read me so well."

"No, you don't." They shared a look and then Serena burst into giggles. It seemed to be just the release she needed as the last of her anxiety melted from her features as she settled her hand into the crook of his arm once more. "Now, I know that if Hanssen is already in there, he's going to steal the first dance, in order to give you a plan to follow. I, however, am claiming the second dance. If I don't get it in then, I have the feeling that it will never happen."

She nodded and gave him a wide smile. "I suppose that could be arranged. Though you might have to beat my suitors off with a stick."

He was relieved to hear the teasing tone in her voice, knowing that she had finally found more even footing. It was so easy to cover her hand with his and pat it tenderly. "I will gladly step into that role for you, Serena." She glanced up at him and nodded, an unspoken thank you in the air as they stepped through the doorway and into the chaos of the ballroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena took a deep breath as she let the soft sound of strings sweep over her heart. Ric, bless his heart, seemed to know just how discombobulated she was that particular evening, how much she was missing a certain blonde doctor, and she hoped that she could keep the ache of missing at bay. After all, Ric did have a point, if she could bring in a particularly generous donation, then it was almost certain she could also sway Henrik to allocate a generous portion of it to AAU, and perhaps the trauma unit, as well. That would certainly make Bernie happy.

"Ah, there you two are!"

She turned her head to see Hanssen fast approaching them, looking dapper in his tuxedo. The only spot of color was the handkerchief in his breast pocket, and her eyes widened to see that it was a perfect match for her dress. Ric followed her gaze, and a low chuckle escaped his lips, to which she elbowed him discreetly, trying to keep things professional. "You look nice," she said as he held out his hand towards her.

"As do you," he replied, giving her the same onceover that Ric had earlier. A touch of pride ruffled her feathers as she gave him a small smile. Hanssen bent over her hand and gave it a gallant kiss before leading her out onto the dance floor. The music grew louder as they went towards the middle of the floor, and she smiled with pleasure as the sound washed over her. "Red is an extremely flattering color on you, though I was expecting to see you in black."

"Elinor had other ideas." He laughed a little as his arm came to rest respectfully around her waist, his other hand holding hers as they began to dance. "Though I find myself growing accustomed to the looks I'm receiving. It makes a woman feel right desirable."

Once more, he glanced down her body, and Serena could feel his eyes come to rest on her chest even as his cheeks bloomed a rosy pink. Dragging his gaze up to her face once more, Hanssen licked his lips nervously, as if uncertain as to how he should react to her statement. "Well, you are a very lovely woman, Serena. You deserve to be treated as such."

A wicked little smile curved her lips as she stepped closer into his space, leaving just a tiny fraction of an inch between them as she stared into his eyes, clearly unnerving him. "Well, if that just isn't what every woman wants to hear," she purred, using his discomfort to her advantage. "After all, that is what will bring in the money. Right?"

He nodded and tried to take a step back, trying to get back in control, and she smiled even wider as the song continued. Her heels gave her just enough height to where she could rest her head comfortably against his shoulder, and she seized the opportunity, trying to pretend that she was in Bernie's arms as they danced. "Is now a good time to discuss the hopeful outcome of this evening, then?"

"I should say so, Henrik."

He nodded as he stepped away from her once more and Serena frowned at the sudden disruption to her fantasy. "Serena?"

"Nothing. Just get on with it."

A small frown turned Hanssen's lips down as he regarded her carefully. "So, there are four men here that could potentially become our donors if you are able to get them to see to reason. To let them know that Holby is the right place to invest in."

She listened with half an ear as he prattled on, trying to muster up an ounce of caring. Instead, she just found herself annoyed as Hanssen launched into a lengthy description of the third man who deserved her attention. "Oh, will you either just shut up and let me get on with it, or give me bullet points? If you keep yammering on, the night is going to be over before anything happens. And you still have to talk to Ric about his potential targets. Also, did you really think that I couldn't handle talking with a woman this evening? Especially considering my relationship…"

Serena broke off her words, realizing exactly what she had been about to reveal. He gave her a bemused smile, which just increased her ire at the whole situation, and she released a frustrated humph of air through her nostrils as she pivoted on her heel and stalked off towards the bar. The only thing that could save her in that moment was a large glass of wine, and she fervently prayed that there was at least a good Shiraz there.

On the way to the bar, Serena felt eyes on her, and she tried to smile, knowing that she was onstage and needed to make a good impression. An unfamiliar woman stopped her progress, and Serena gave her a pleasant smile, even as she wanted to continue on her way to the bar and drink away some frustration. "I love your dress," the brunette said as she reached out and rested her hand on Serena's forearm. It was a blatant come on, and if she didn't consider herself attached, she might have gone for it. "Would you care to get a drink with me?"

She drew in a deep breath, not certain if she should rebuff the woman now or actually share a drink with her. There wouldn't be much harm in one little drink, since her heart belonged to Bernie at the end of the day, she reasoned. "That would be lovely, thank you," she said as she pulled away from the woman a little and walked alongside her to the bar.

They were able to snag a seat there, and she lifted her finger to get the bartender's attention. He gave her a small nod and finished with his current client before coming over to their side. "What can I get you two lovely ladies this evening?"

"Shiraz, please. The largest glass you can possibly give me."

His eyebrows ticked up a little in shock and she gave him a look, as if daring him to protest. Instead he looked to her companion, who gave him a placid smile. "Vodka tonic?"

"Coming right up."

"I'm Margaret, by the way."

"Serena." They shook hands, and Serena smiled at the softness of Margaret's touch. She was nothing like Bernie, less angular, softer in face, and entirely what Serena needed to keep her mind off the affair at hand. "So, why are you here this evening?"

"I've been sent on schmooze patrol for my boss at St. James'. You?"

She laughed lightly as she accepted the glass of wine handed to her. Taking a small sip, she leaned her head to one side as she let her gaze roam over the woman's face. "I'm actually here for the same reason. Holby City." Margaret nodded as she took a swallow of her drink before setting the glass down and running her fingers up and down Serena's bare arm. She shivered lightly, surprised that desire coursed through her veins, as she hadn't expected that. "And I should let you know before things get any deeper, I have a partner."

"All the good ones are taken, it seems. Would you at least feel comfortable favoring me with one dance? Before we both have to fulfill our obligations?" Serena smiled as she dipped her head in agreement. "Excellent."

They finished their drinks before Serena slipped out of her seat and held out her hand expectantly. Margaret took careful hold of it and led her out onto the dance floor once more, a gentle smile on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

"That didn't take Serena long," Ric said as Henrik glided over to his side, a pleased smirk on his lips. Henrik gave him a questioning look, and he gestured with his head towards the bar where Serena was speaking to another woman, looking very interested in what she was saying.

"I'm surprised that she's even giving her the time of day, honestly. She's so wrapped up in her thoughts of Ms. Wolfe these days."

"Oh, so you have noticed that," he said as they made their way over to the food table. "I wonder if they know just how many people are rooting for them to get together."

"Considering how Serena almost had an apoplectic fit when she almost revealed her heart to me, I would say no. She does seem a bit short tempered this evening, however."

"That would probably be because Ms. Wolfe is going to be late in returning." Their eyes met, and Ric noticed the slightly guilty look that flashed over Hanssen's face before it was replaced with a more placid mask that he usually wore. "What is it that you're not saying?"

"While it was on the agenda for her to return late next week, it seems that she couldn't bear to be away from Holby City any longer. She's home, resting, and will be back on AAU come Monday."

"And you didn't think to tell Serena?" He knew that he had raised his voice to a louder than appropriate tone, but he was still surprised to see how many heads turned in their direction. "Sorry."

"And here I thought that she would be the one to snap first." A sardonic smile curved Hanssen's lips upwards, and Ric shook his head a little in bemusement. "Really, though, I wonder if she will be able to get through this evening without either getting blindingly drunk or hitting someone. Possibly both."

Ric disagreed with the assessment of Serena, looking at how comfortable she was in the arms of another brunette. It was an almost romantic scene, and yet it was all wrong. It should be Bernie holding her close, Bernie whirling her around the dance floor and making her smile and laugh. "If she stays wrapped up in the arms of that mystery woman, I don't think we'll need to worry about her getting drunk or angry."

"Which means that all the heavy hitting will be left to you, Ric. Do you think you can handle that?"

He shrugged as he began to fill up a small plate with finger foods. "I suppose that I can be. After all, I think that Serena being in a good mood is well worth it, especially since I have to run her home."

"Indeed." They shared a knowing look, and Ric began to nibble at a cheese square as he glanced around the dance floor. There were a number of people that he recognized, and he wondered which of them he would have to talk to, to impress, in order to make Hanssen happy with his performance. "They do make a handsome pair."

"Who?" he asked, frowning a little as he looked at Serena, catching the way she sparkled as she laughed. He hadn't seen that side of her in weeks, and he realized with a start that he had missed the vivaciousness that had become her hallmark with Bernie in the picture.

"Not them, certainly. And Margaret, according to her reputation, is a woman eater, she collects beautiful women and wears them like charms around her neck. I was talking about Ms. Wolfe and Ms. Campbell. I only regret that she couldn't be here this evening, even if that did mean every eye in the room would be on them."

"Yeah, well, we can't always get what we want." They finished up their foods, and as Ric went to hand his plate to a passing waiter, his eye caught movement in the doorway. "Well, hello."

"Yes?"

"It seems St. James' sent over someone that would have seriously displeased Ms. Wolfe if she was here."

Hanssen looked over to where Ric pointed and frowned in confusion. "I'm not certain I follow."

"Well, he wasn't particularly memorable, other than for completely humiliating Bernie, and being a thorn in her side. That's Marcus Dunn, Bernie's ex-husband and clueless jackass extraordinaire. He fancies himself a smooth talker, which is no doubt why he finagled himself into this gig."

Hanssen's eyebrow ticked upwards as he regarded the man coolly. "He had better not think that he's getting any of our money," he said lowly as his expression hardened into a competitive set. "But what's that?"

Ric followed Marcus as he weaved his way through the dancers, making a beeline for Serena, as if he knew her. The hackles on the back of his neck chose that moment to rise, as if his subconscious knew that something untoward was going to happen between Serena and Marcus. "Well, that should be interesting. Does Serena know who he is?"

"I don't think so. They briefly met, but she has no idea his relation to her current love life. Do you want to take bets on how the rest of this evening is going to go?"

A pensive look crossed Hanssen's face as he focused in on Marcus. The man hadn't reached Serena's side quite yet, but it was clear that he had responded to something about her, and Ric found himself becoming more and more amused at the thought of the little drama that was about to play out in front of them that evening. "A gentleman never bets on a lady's honor; you should know that. However, I will wager that Serena manages to set his head on straight by the end of the night. Though I fail to see what you find so funny about this."

"Come on! Once she figures out who Marcus is, he is in for a complete dressing down, especially with how he treated Bernie in the divorce. This could be a most glorious evening." Ric stopped short of rubbing his palms together with glee, though he couldn't stop the way his smile grew and grew. "I am going to be keeping my eye on them the entire night now."

"No, Ric, you'll need to talk to some people here. We need to stay out of personal drama, no matter how entertaining it might be. Now, since it seems that Ms. Campbell did have a point, I want to change things up a little. I think that talking with Mister Cunningham will be beneficial for you. I've had the opportunity to speak with him before, and if I remember correctly, you share a number of similar interests. After that, you're free to cut a rug with a few ladies."

Ric nodded as he listened to Hanssen go on about the few women that could bring a healthy endowment to their hospital, making certain to memorize what they looked like so that he could approach them later. Still, he kept one eye on Serena, Margaret, and Marcus, wondering what sparks were going to fly that evening, and suddenly wishing that he had a bag of popcorn to snack on as he watched the fallout that was certain to occur.


	6. Chapter 6

"You are an incredible dancer," Margaret said as they moved in time with the music. Serena gave her a little smile before letting her head come to rest on the taller woman's shoulder. It was rare to find a woman so tall, since she and Bernie were blessed with height, and it was comforting to just rest and relax.

"Thank you, I always enjoyed dancing. There's something so freeing about it." She sighed a little, welcoming the way Margaret's arm tightened a little around her waist. It was much easier to pretend she was in Bernie's arms when she was dancing with a woman, and she gave herself over to the fantasy. "You know, I've never even had the opportunity to dance with her yet. I hope you don't mind my thoughts."

A light laugh slipped from Margaret's lips as she shook her head. "There are worse things in this world, believe me. And at least I get to dance with a beautiful woman tonight. So I guess we're both using each other for our own ends"

"That's very pragmatic of you."

"I'm a trauma surgeon, I have to be rather pragmatic." Serena giggled. "What?"

"My partner, she's a trauma surgeon too. I guess I really know how to attract the right people." Margaret laughed, too, and this helped her to release a little more of her frustration with the whole evening. It was wonderful to have good company, even if she knew that she would have to leave this safe space and dance with the right people. "You're making it very difficult to want to go off schmoozing the right people. I'm surprised that you haven't found a partner yet."

Margaret stiffened a little, and Serena winced, knowing that she had inadvertently hit a tender spot on the woman. Opening her mouth to apologize, she was interrupted by the woman speaking. "I suppose that's because there are times when I feel like there are parts of me not very lovable. It's rather hard to keep a relationship going when you're always running away from what could be the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Oh, Margaret, we are going to have to have drinks with you, once Bernie gets back from Ukraine. I have the feeling that the two of you hit it off brilliantly. She also has the vexing problem of running away from her issues." A deep sigh slipped from her lips as she pulled away from the woman a little, looking up into her clear green eyes. "As someone on the other side, who hasn't given up hope, please, listen to me. There are people out there who will love you through your issues, you just have to find the right one for your heart."

Margaret nodded and they started to dance closely once more. "I will have to keep that in mind."

An upbeat song started to play, and she grinned as Margaret began to lead her in a foxtrot. Old dance lessons, from when she had learned for her wedding to Edward, came back to her like a fond memory, and Margaret seemed to respond to that fervor.

She was just getting ready to break away from Margaret at the end of that song when someone tapped on her shoulder. Turning, Serena looked into a vaguely familiar face, and gave the man a confused smile. "Hello," she said as she instinctively moved back towards Margaret, seeking out the protection of known person against an unknown.

"Hello. I couldn't help but notice you across the crowded room, and hoped that you would do me the honor of dancing with me."

The man certainly was dashing, she had to admit. Just her type, when she had thought that she was completely straight, but now that she had found her Bernie, he probably wouldn't even have gotten a second glance. "I suppose that would be all right. Give me a moment?"

The man nodded, and she turned back to Margaret, giving her a bemused smile. "I suppose that's my cue to actually get out there and schmooze. I'll try to find you at the end of the night for one last dance?"

"That sounds perfect, Margaret." She reached out and squeezed the woman's hand before facing the interloper once more. "I suppose that I'm free now. Shall we dance?"

"Yes." He took hold of her hand and deliberately led her away from Margaret, something that she found herself quite irritated at. A tight smile crossed her lips as she deliberately kept her body stiff and straight, still not feeling very comfortable being around him, especially when she didn't even know his name. "I'm Marcus, by the way. You just looked so familiar that I knew I had to dance with you."

"I'm Serena. And why would you think me familiar?"

She knew that keeping him talking would help ease some of her anxiety, since she would have something to focus on as they danced. "I think that I might have met you once, at Holby?"

Serena's eyes widened, and she wondered if this was one of the people that she was supposed to chat up. After all, she hadn't been paying the closest of attention to the faces of persons two and three, more intent to just get this whole night over with. Taking a deep breath, she finally nodded and gave him what she hoped was a friendly smile. "You would be right, I do work at Holby. I'm a consulting surgeon there. Were you able to get all the help you needed whilst you were there?"

He seemed to puff up with pride, and again, that move rankled her. Still, in for a penny, in for a pound, and she knew that she had to play nice and bring in the money, and so she carefully let the pleasant smile she had perfected for so many years settle over her face as he pulled her a little too close for her comfort. "I was, thank you. And now that I know there are so lovely doctors there, I'm going to try and make it a point to go there for all my needs."

She gave a small nod as her eyes scanned the crowd over his shoulder, looking for Hanssen or Ric. They were still huddled together, though now by the food tables, and Ric looked like he was trying to keep from laughing aloud at something. And then, their eyes locked, and a guilty look flitted across his face before he turned to Hanssen and whispered something. She felt her spine stiffen as Marcus turned her around, her back to the men, and she tried to keep from stamping her heel into the meat of Marcus's foot in order to get away from him and figure out what was going on.

"Serena? Where is your mind at?"

Suddenly, her focus was snapped back to Marcus, and she shook her head a little to clear the cobwebs from her brain as she gazed into his eyes. "I just got distracted by a colleague. You must know how that goes."

"Too well, it seems. Always yammering on with overbearing instructions and condescending remarks. Really, it's aggravating when you clearly know what you're doing to be told that you're doing it wrong."

She gave a small nod as she let out a soft breath, wishing that she could go back to the bar and get another glass of wine. Margaret whirled around past them, glittering on the arm of a dashing younger man, and they smiled at each other as they jerked their heads towards their partners, an unspoken bemusement on their faces as they danced away from each other once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Marcus had not been particularly eager to attend the gala, as he was almost certain that his ex-wife would be there, since she could charm the skin off a snake when she put her mind to it. But he had done some nosing around when Cameron had started to keep some odd hours, and the long distance on their phone bill had exploded. It was then that he found out that Bernie had buggered off to some Baltic country, Serbia, or Bulgaria, or somewhere, and that had made the evening seem all the brighter. Also, it didn't hurt that he knew there would be single, attractive, women there. After all, it had been a few months since his divorce was finalized, and he was ready to move on.

It had been pure fate that the first woman he had set eyes on was a familiar, heavenly, creature. While they had only met for the briefest of moments at Holby, it had been enough to cement her image in his mind. Seeing her there, now, and looking ravishing in red, just had him sending up a quick prayer of thanksgiving to God. Though she was dancing with another woman, there was no way that she was like his ex-wife, no way in hell. And so, he had quickly made his way over to their sides and cut in.

As they danced, he knew that her attention was divided, but he was still extremely charmed by her. And so he found himself grasping at straws in an effort to keep her engaged and by his side. "So, I've just recently separated from my wife, and am finding myself at a loss for how to go forward with life. It's rather difficult to be alone once more, after twenty-five years."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She gave him a sympathetic look, and he smiled as he pulled her closer to his body. There was a slight stiffness there, and he tried not to take umbrage at the reaction. "What was your wife like?"

Serena gave him a shy smile, and he took encouragement from the expression as he launched into a good story about Bernie. After all, he didn't want to turn the woman off by belittling his ex, if he wanted to go home with her at the end of the night. "She commands attention wherever she goes," he finally said, surprised to see Serena's smile turn dreamy, as if she was imagining someone else who commanded attention. A flash of panic stabbed at his stomach with that thought, and he unconsciously tightened his hold around her waist. "I'm sorry, I never asked. Do you have someone in your life?"

There was a tiny pause, and while the dreamy smile never left Serena's lips, a little sadness crept into her eyes before she shook her head. "No, not really, not at the moment. I had thought there would be, but I was wrong. They left me to go on secondment."

"How could anyone leave someone as charming and beautiful as you? If I had someone like you in my life, I would do my best to make certain that you were happy, too happy to even consider leaving." Feeling emboldened, he leaned in and kissed her cheek, ignoring the sharp gasp that slipped from her lips. "I'm sorry, you just looked like you needed comforting."

"Thank you, I think," she replied, a cooler, politer, tone to her voice. Marcus knew that he had to back off for a little, so that she wouldn't be scared off. "Anyway, tell me more about her. I find myself somewhat enamored of a sad story."

"Because sad stories speak to us so much more than happy ones?" She shrugged as the tempo of the song slowed down and he held his breath, wondering if she would allow him to bring her into his personal space once more. They swayed together in a faux waltz, and Serena drifted a little bit closer, her eyes closing as she waited for him to speak. "My ex, well, she was always special, from the moment I met her. I was in love with her from the beginning, and it took a little to convince her to take a second look at me. I could never make her stay, though, no matter how hard I tried."

"Oh, how I know about that," Serena whispered, a watery laugh slipping from her lips. Marcus wanted to ask her more, to get her to open up to him, and then she went and surprised him by resting her head against his chest as they danced. "Please, just give me a moment to collect my thoughts," she said, and he nodded as he slid one hand up her back to rest against the bare skin between her shoulder blades.

Finally, though, she was drawing in a deep breath and pushing away from him to be at a more proper distance. "Is everything okay?" he dared to ask, hoping that it wouldn't spook her.

"It will be, you just reminded me of a bad memory."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I did manage to get all the money in our joint bank accounts. I figured that I was worth at least that much, since she was the one who stepped out on me. That was quite the shock, let me tell you, since I never thought that she would have that in her."

"People do surprising things all the time, Marcus." She gave him a pained look. "I think that I'm going to need something to eat, if you don't mind. There wasn't time to grab anything between my shift and getting ready to come here."

"Of course," he said as he led her over to where the refreshment table was. Immediately, Serena picked up a glass of water and gulped at it, before taking a plate and filling it with apple slices and crackers. The food choice again reminded him of Bernie, and he began to wonder if Serena worked with her at Holby, which would be just his luck. From here on out, he would have to be very careful about what he said, as he didn't want any gossip getting back to Bernie's ears. "I used to love apples."

"Really? What changed?"

"I can't say, for certain. Now they just taste bitter to me."

Serena nodded as she nibbled at one of the pieces of apple, her gaze darting around the room. He tried to see who she was looking for, but it never seemed to land on anyone for too long. "That's a shame, since apples are completely delicious."

The way the words rolled off her tongue sent shivers down his spine, and he wondered if Serena knew what she did to people. "I might have to give them another chance, then," he replied as he snatched a slice off her plate. She gave him a dark look before letting out a deep breath, and again, he wondered if he had overstepped some boundary that he hadn't even known was there. "Do you mind taking another turn around the dance floor when we're finished?"

"That would be fine, I suppose," she replied, a tiny smile crossing her lips as her eyes finally stilled. Following her eye line, he saw that she was looking at the woman she had been dancing with earlier, and again, he wondered about her. Still, she had agreed to dance with him, and in the end, that was all that mattered. Well that, and getting her into his bed and proving that he still had what it took to attract beautiful women. By the end of the night, he was certain that Serena would be his.


	8. Chapter 8

Ric found his attention divided between the woman in his arms and the act playing out on the dance floor between Serena and Marcus. It was clear that Serena didn't have a clue as to who the man was, and that she probably thought he was a donor that she had to chat up. Which made it even more hilarious to watch as the man had the audacity to kiss her cheek and slip into her personal space. Though Ric was also startled by the fact that she was allowing him to be so close. That wasn't like her.

"Who do you keep watching?" his partner asked, and he smiled down into her upturned face.

"My colleague has gotten entangled in a situation that I don't think she can gracefully extricate herself from. It's not a place that she's normally in, so I find it a bit amusing."

She smirked and turned them so that she could look in that direction. "Oh, she's been trapped by Marcus Dunn! You have to save her, that man is an overbearing boor. Really, if you have any respect for her at all, you won't laugh!"

"Oh, but it gets better, Emma, believe me." She pursed her lips as if to hold back the tirade she wanted to unleash upon him. "Wait, wait, wait, hear me out." He gave her a charming smile and she shook her head.

"You have better have a good reason for leaving her in that horrid situation!"

"I do. She's in love with his ex-wife. And neither of them know who the other is. I mean, really, can you imagine a more perfect situation?"

"Wait, you're trying to tell me that Berenice Wolfe and her are partners?" He nodded. "Well, that does explain some of the rumors that have been swirling around about Ms. Campbell. Is Berenice still in Kiev?"

"No, she's just arrived home, and will be back at Holby on Monday."

Again, Emma frowned. "You need to get her here. Seriously, Ric, save her. Or do you not want another healthy donation to Keller?"

"Oh, you do drive a hard bargain. I am more than certain that Serena can hold her own, and I promise to rescue her should anything untoward happen, all right?"

Emma sighed as she shook her head. "I suppose, Ric. Though at this point, I think my donation will be earmarked for your trauma bay." He frowned a little, which pulled a giggle from her. "Oh, do try to not look so disheartened! I was already earmarking money for Holby before we began to dance. It will be entirely up to you to talk to Mister Hanssen to see about allocation of funds."

Ric shook his head as he danced her closer to Serena and Marcus. "Is he really that terrible?" he asked, feeling a tiny prick of conscious at the idea that something untoward might happen to his colleague. "I mean, he seems perfectly harmless enough."

"That is exactly what he wants you to see, Ric. Beneath that retiring exterior hides a snake of a man. He left Berenice completely broke, drained their bank accounts, and then had the gall to brag about it the following day at St. James'!"

"And how would you know this?" he queried as they came ever closer to Serena and Marcus.

"Because I was there, talking to the CEO, the following day, and overheard a few of the nurses gossiping. Things get around quickly in a hospital, it's almost as bad as being in high school."

He let out a loud laugh, which caught Serena's attention, given how close they now were. Her head shot up, and she fixed a black look at him, clearly trying to figure out what he found so amusing, and that just caused him to laugh all the more. Serena's eyebrows knitted together as she moved closer to Marcus, turning him deftly so that they were no longer looking at each other.

Taking the hint, Ric danced Emma a small distance away, still watching the pair. "You shouldn't needle her so, Ric. I think you might find the exact opposite reaction that you're trying to get out of her. I mean, you did see how she stepped closer to Marcus, right? Do you really want her growing affectionate towards a bounder like him?"

That thought took him aback, and his eyes widened as he focused on Serena once more. There it was, clear as day, she was deliberately cozying up to the man, and he let out a low breath as he shook his head. "No, I do not. But it might be too late to do anything about that."

"Well, you might have to pull in the big guns, then, and get Ms. Wolfe here, on the double."

He nodded a little as he moved them even farther away, knowing that he had to clue Hanssen in on this new development. While he still found the situation hilarious, there was a part of him that knew Serena would be terribly disgusted when she found out who she was really dancing with. "I don't know if I can do that, Emma, but I will talk to Mister Hanssen and see if we can extricate ourselves from the entire situation without embarrassing Serena. Is that okay?"

"That will be fine, Ric. And don't worry, if things go the right way, I might be persuaded to add a bit to my annual donation, earmarked for you. As long as you take care of her!" She leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly. "Seriously, no woman deserves to be saddled with that man for any longer than she has to."

Ric gave her another nod as he let go of her and made his way to where Hanssen was dancing with an attractive redhead. Their eyes met, and then the taller man was leaning in and whispering into the woman's ear before letting go over her and coming to his side. "Mister Griffin."

"Mister Hanssen. We may have a problem with Serena."

"Oh?" he asked, cocking his head to one side as he regarded him intensely.

"Yes. We may have underestimated how stubborn she is, and how smarmy he is. And that could spell disaster for Holby, and for her."

"I didn't realize that you cared that much for your colleague." Ric gave him a dark look, trying to ignore the smirk that came to his lips. "But I trust Serena to be able to hold her own when it comes to things like this. She has eaten lesser men for breakfast, after all."

"There is that, but she's also tender in regard to Bernie leaving her for Kiev, and you know how she gets when she's trying to keep her true heart from being on her sleeve. If we're not careful, she could step into something she's not prepared for."

Hanssen gave a tiny shake of his head. "No, she's stronger than you give her credit for, however I will agree to keeping an eye on her for the duration of the evening. If it looks like things are getting out of hand, I will step in with whatever means I feel are appropriate. Now go, and chat up another potential donor. Holby can use whatever funds she can get."

Ric nodded before meeting the eye of another woman that Hanssen had pointed out earlier. She was leaning against the wall, a bemused smile on her lips as she watched the other dancers. And he knew exactly how to start chatting her up, he thought as he made his way to her side.


	9. Chapter 9

"What was that all about, Henrik?"

He tore his gaze away from Serena and Marcus to look at Sophie. "There's a slight comedy of errors playing out in front of us this evening, and Mister Griffin is afraid that things might get too quickly out of control and lead to an outcome that would be less than ideal for Holby."

Sophie nodded as she handed him a glass of wine. "I figured you could use the drink."

Henrik took the glass by the stem and swirled the liquid around a little before taking a small sip. "Yes, this is exactly what was needed." He adjusted his weight to the balls of his feet as he continued to regard Serena. There was something off about the way she was carrying herself, and he cursed Ric for cluing him in to the fact that something was amiss. This would ruin his concentration for the others that were more, and yet less, important to Holby.

"Serena doesn't look too happy to be dancing with that man. Did you set her up with some odious little prick?" He shook his head. "Then who is she dancing with so unhappily?"

Henrik took another sip before pursing his lips. He didn't particularly care to be spreading about gossip, especially when it came to someone he had begrudgingly come to respect and admire over the years, but Sophie might be able to shed some light on the situation, offer a feminine viewpoint. "If I tell you, I need you to promise that you will not reveal anything of what I say to anyone."

"That serious is it?" He nodded. "Well, you can count on me to be discreet. Read me in!"

He drew in a deep breath before focusing on Serena and Marcus. "Ric seems to think that Serena believes she is dancing with a potential donor. What she does not know is that she is really dancing with a consultant from St. James', and to make matters even more complicated, he just happens to be the ex-husband of her current partner."

Sophie's eyes widened as she glanced at the pair. "That is a fine kettle of fish, Henrik. I say that you cut in and rescue her, let her know who she's dancing with, and give her the option of gracefully bowing out. I mean, would you like being blindsided by information like that?"

She had a point, but there was still something holding him back. He knew how proud a woman Serena was, and that she would not take the news well, if she thought she would be embarrassed by it. "I do think that Serena is woman enough to extricate herself from Marcus, if she truly feels the need to do so. And I do not want to cause a scene, especially when it might affect our donations."

"People matter more than money, even if the NHS can't see that." Sophie rested her hand on his chest, giving him a bemused smile. "At the very least, keep an eye on them while we dance?"

"Yes, that I can do," he said as he finished his wine and set the glass aside. Sophie followed suit, and then he led her out onto the dance floor, his gaze flitting between his partner and Serena. Marcus said something that caused her face to scrunch up in disgust for a moment before she plastered an ever so fake smile on her lips and nodded. "Do you think that people can ever be truly happy?" he mused as he regarded Serena thoughtfully.

"I do. And why do you think that Serena isn't happy?"

"That obvious?" Sophie laughed as she nodded, and he twirled them around in time to the music, making her smile a little wider. "I have the key to her happiness tonight, but I can't bring myself to bring her here. I don't want to lose my best schmoozer to the arms of her beloved. And I know that makes me a thoroughly selfish person, but Holby is so important to me."

Sophie shook her head a little as she stepped closer to him, plastering her body along his. "Then you have to decide if her happiness is more important than yours. Perhaps doing something completely altruistic might ease that conscience of yours."

He shrugged as they continued dancing, his mind still focusing on Serena. She really did seem to be holding her own with Marcus, and so he found himself relaxing a little as he spoke to Sophie about various inane nothings. The music also helped to lull him into a sense of relaxation, and the longer they danced, the less his focus rested on Serena and more on Sophie. There was something so effortlessly charming about the woman, and he found himself wishing that this night would never end.

All thoughts of his own pleasure evaporated, however, when a sudden flurry of movement from Serena caught his attention. She shot a dark look at Marcus before pulling away from his embrace and stalking off in the direction of the open bar.

"That doesn't look good," Sophie said lowly as they stopped dancing. Henrik tore his eyes from Serena's rapidly retreating form to look at Sophie and nod. "I wonder what he said that put her off so? Because that is the walk of a woman who is looking to murder someone with her bare hands if they dare look at her the wrong way."

"And she could easily do that, I'm afraid." Sophie giggled lightly as she leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "What was that for?"

"I know, many people might not describe you as such, but you can be adorable under the right circumstances. You fear her on some level, don't you?" He tried to control the way his cheeks flamed, but that didn't work completely from the smile she gave him. "Admit it, Henrik."

He raised an eyebrow, knowing that there was no real point in denying her words, because she was right, there was a small part of him that was a touch afraid of her. Serena Campbell was a force of nature, and when angered, was all the more fierce. "Fine, she might cause a thrum of terror to run through my veins when she gets her dander up." Sophie's smile turned into a pleased smirk as she hummed lowly. "You like being right entirely too much. So does Serena."

"Well, when strong women are constantly told that they're wrong, all the time, we like getting our kicks when we can."

Henrik nodded as he looked towards the bar, seeing the bartender hand Serena an entirely too large glass of wine that was filled to the brim with the red that she loved so. "And that is what makes me worry," he murmured before he could stop the words. Sophie followed his gaze and they both watched as Serena quickly drank it down, barely coming up for air.

"Are you still so certain that she can hold her own?"

He looked down at Sophie, worry gnawing lightly at his gut as he lifted one shoulder. "I am going to continue keeping an eye on her throughout the rest of the evening. If things continue a downward trend, I will not hesitate to call in reinforcements and put a smile on her face once more."

"Thank you, Henrik." Sophie gave him an indulgent smile before resting her head on his shoulder and letting him guide her back into another dance.


	10. Chapter 10

"Back for another glass of wine so soon, luv?"

Serena gave the bartender her blackest look before tapping the wood in front of her adamantly. He took the hint and turned to pour the largest glass of Shiraz that she had seen him give to any person there so far. "You read my mind."

"Well, you looked like you needed it. What happened with that pretty bit of alright you were talking to earlier? Seemed like you were hitting it off quite well."

She rolled her eyes as she picked up the glass and quickly drained it, watching the younger man's eyes widen with shock. Plunking the glass down on the bar, she almost asked for another glass straight away, but felt like she would probably be rebuffed. Instead, she took a deep breath and drummed her fingers against the wood, wondering where to start. "We danced, it was lovely, but she's not my beloved, and then we were cut in on by the most boorish, insufferable, rude, man I have ever had the misfortune of meeting."

"Then why did you dance with him?"

"Because Holby City needs the money. My one requirement of being here is to ensure that we get a number of grants and donations sent our way, and he just so happens to be one of the people that I need to chat up. Just my luck." She let out a deep sigh as she stared longingly at her empty glass. "You're going to say no, but…"

"You need some liquid courage before he corners you again. I can give you a small glass, as long as you promise to drink it slowly this time." She nodded, feeling the room swim a little as she did so. The bartender gave her a sympathetic look as he poured another few ounces of wine into her glass. It was a pitiful amount, really, but she was still grateful for it. Taking hold of her glass, she turned and looked out at the dance floor, her eye easily finding Margaret out there, a brilliant smile on her lips as she danced with a familiar face.

"I'm surprised that you're sitting here all alone." Serena looked up to see a handsome man smiling at her. His was also a familiar face, and she knew that this was one of the people she was meant to talk with this evening.

"Well, I needed to get off my feet for a little while. Heels are a killer on the feet."

"I can only imagine," he replied as he took a seat next to her. "So, are you going to try and hit me up for my money?"

She let out a loud laugh as she nodded. "Do I just have that look on my face?" He tried to look sheepish, but failed, and she reached out to pat his shoulder gently. "I'm finding it hard to keep my emotions off my face right now, sorry."

"Don't be, it's refreshing to know." He winked at her and she blushed a little at the attention. "So, are you Holby or St. James', then?"  
"Holby, of course. It's the best hospital." They shared a laugh as she took a sip of her wine, and she felt herself relax as they started to fall into a conversation. It was nice to be upfront with him, and since her intentions were clear, she let her guard down and spoke freely.

Just as they were starting to get truly comfortable with each other, Marcus chose to sidle up to them, a hangdog look on his face. She bit back a groan of frustration as he came to a stop in front of her, thoroughly ignoring her companion. "I hope I didn't offend you too badly, Serena. Sometimes I just have the nasty habit of putting my foot in it, and well, I was hoping that you would dance with me again."

Serena wanted to say no, to say that she was having a lovely time talking to her current partner, but the prospect of losing out on a particularly large donation overrode her annoyance. "I suppose that would be all right," she finally said, holding out her hand to Marcus. "It was lovely talking with you, Alan, and if you want to find me on the dance floor later, I wouldn't mind saving a song for you."

"I might have to take you up on that offer, Serena." He gave her a wide smile as Marcus led her out into the crowd once more. They passed by Ric and his current dance partner, and Serena couldn't stop herself from throwing him a look of quiet desperation. His response was to grin madly at her, as if he was enjoying her suffering, and she glared at him before turning her face away and searching for Hanssen's tall body in amongst the dancers.

She finally found him, dancing with a small brunette woman, and sent up a quick prayer that he would look her way and save her from this boor. He glanced over towards them, and she opened her mouth to call out to him, only to see him be turned away by his partner and led deeper into the throng. With all her avenues of escape cut off, Serena resigned herself to dancing with Marcus once more in a vain attempt to net Holby money.

"So, where did we leave off? Oh, yes, I believe I heard that you went to Harvard. What was that experience like?"

It seemed like he might truly be interested in her education, which was a different tack for him to take, after focusing the majority of their previous conversations around him and his achievements. Serena gave him a small, real, smile and thought back to her time in America. "It was some of the best years of my life. America is so different to here, louder, more brash, but it fit in with my personality at that time. And I was able to get out from under my mother's thumb."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I loved her, dearly, but I never felt like I was good enough for her, that I could be everything she wanted me to be."

"It can be awfully hard to live up to our parents' expectations of us. I know that full well with my children. My daughter is still refusing to speak with her mother, says that the pain of the divorce is still too fresh for her to even consider being forgiving. After all, she was the one who cheated on me and left us all behind while she buggered off on her little jaunts."

Serena was bothered by the casual degradation of his ex-wife, that again, he was running her down. It thoroughly reminded her of how Bernie had been treated by her ex-husband, and so she felt unexpectedly protective of this unknown woman. "Maybe she was never given a reason to stay," she whispered before she could call the words back, and she hoped that he was too far gone in his ramblings to pay attention to her words.

Sure enough, it seemed as if he wasn't even paying attention to her reactions as he carried on with his rantings. Surely, surely, she would be rewarded with some plum prize for AAU when this was all over, or it would be on Hanssen's head, she would make certain of that. Once more, they passed Ric, and she didn't even bother to hide her anger as she looked at him, hoping that he would at least stop this farce and rescue her. Instead, he just gave her a blithe smile and sailed on by, his focus remaining on his partner. Really, it was enough to make her scream, and she only hoped that she would make it through this night without killing anyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Ric didn't know why he found it so hilarious that Serena was so desperate to escape Marcus, and she didn't even know who he really was. The fireworks that would ensue when she finally did realise the truth, though, would be a delight to see. Unless she turned on him, and tore him apart for not saving her. Not that Serena Campbell needed saving, she was a strong woman, forged in fire, and able to cut through the bullshit of life.

So really, he couldn't keep the wide grin off his face as he danced past her. From the gist of the conversation he overheard, Marcus was going on and on about all the horrid traits of his ex-wife. The beautiful thing about that was the fact that neither person was aware that they knew exactly who he was talking about. Ric laughed lowly, and Serena glared at him, the black look so comical on her face.

"Is there something funny, Ric?"

He looked down at the donor on his arm and shrugged a little. "Just thinking about my colleague and her current dance partner. She does not look like she's having a good time."

The woman glanced over to try and see who he was talking about, and smiled. "She does look like she is a little tense. I wouldn't mind if you go rescue her, and it might just net you some extra money for your ward."

The playful look on her face almost convinced him to drop her right then and there, to go and rescue Serena from Marcus's clutches, but then the look on Serena's face changed a little, looking more relaxed, so he felt safe not to rush in like a white knight. "I might take you up on that, if it looks like she gets in over her head. It looks to be going a little better now."

The woman nodded and they continued their dance, the music washing over him and helping him to relax. As the up tempo song changed into a slower one, he pulled the woman closer to him, and he watched Serena over her shoulder, seeing how Marcus tugged on Serena's body, drawing her flush against him. Ric did not like the looks of that, at all, and he knew that Bernie would be seething at the sight of her ex-husband manhandling her love.

Serena's back stiffened as she reached up and smoothly maneuvered Marcus's hand back up to a more respectable place on her waist. And to his surprise, he found himself practically growling with annoyance when the hand began to migrate lower just seconds later, even as Serena moved back slightly, trying to put a proper distance between them. "We're going to head over there now, as I think things are starting to get a little out of hand."

"Thank God."

He smiled as he began to weave them through the crowd, finding little hole and spaces, zigging where others zagged, and finally, finally, they were right next to Marcus and Serena. The man was blathering on about something inane, and Serena's face held murder in her jaw. "If you'll excuse me, I need to talk with Ms. Campbell about something," Ric smoothly said as he tapped Marcus's shoulder. The other man gave him a nasty look as they stopped dancing, but from the way Serena's shoulders sagged with relief, he knew that he had made the right call.

"Serena and I were having a lovely time dancing," Marcus petulantly began, only for Serena to cut him off.

"Mister Griffin! I've been looking for you for ages! Shall we?"

Serena deftly moved away from Marcus and into Ric's open arms. It was nothing to close his embrace around Serena, to let her come into his space and use him as a buffer between Marcus and herself, and they disappeared into the throng. He was shocked when she hugged him tightly as they started to slow dance, her breathing shallow and labored. "Are you all right?" he murmured as he rubbed her back lightly, taking care not to touch her bare skin where the dress dipped low.

"No, I'm not. And I am not drunk enough to ignore the passes he's making at me. Marcus is an odious, officious, prick!" She released a harsh breath through her nose before pulling back slightly and looking up into his eyes. "Seriously, if you hadn't swooped in, I might have hauled off and smacked him."

He chuckled as they continued to sway to the music, taking care to blend into the crowd whenever Marcus appeared in a hole. He didn't want to have the man cut back in before he had gotten Serena calmed down a little. This night was supposed to be fun, entertaining, and not having her end up in jail. "I cannot see you slapping him, Serena. After all, you have greater self-control than that."

She hummed noncommittally under her breath as she rested her head on his chest once more. "I'm finding my patience worn ever thinner by Bernie being gone. I wish that she was here to rescue me, and hold me close. You're humoring me, but I appreciate the gesture." The veil between them had been pulled away, and Ric knew that he was hearing her vulnerable side coming out, since she sounded so sad in that moment.

"Well, I just want to ensure that our donations remain high, and if you offend him, well, that can't happen, now can it?"

Serena smacked his back lightly. "Not funny, Ric. Not at all."

"I was trying to settle your nerves a little. Did it work?"

She shook her head, though the way her body melted against him told him that she was a little more relaxed now, and he laughed as he dipped her low, listening to her gasp of surprise. "Or are you trying to give me a heart attack now?"

"The element of surprise should never be that large a shock." She shrugged a little as she bit her lip, giving him a tender look. She was open to him, and he wanted to keep it that way, knowing she would need the good vibes should Marcus try to get her attention once more. "Has Bernie never taken you dancing, then?"

"There wasn't time before she left. We only had one real date, and we didn't even call it that. We didn't even kiss goodnight!" Bright tears sparkled in her eyes as she glanced to the side. Somehow, he knew that she wouldn't let those tears fall, however, that they were reserved for Bernie, when she returned, and he reached up to lightly chuck her chin before twirling her around. A bright laugh rang through the air as she came back to his arms, smiling a little more than she had before, even though there was still tears in her eyes.

"Well, I hope that she is able to take you dancing as soon as she's home."

"That is if everything is all right between us once she's home. After Imelda's little stunt, I would have thought she would have been rushing right back, but instead, she lingers on in Ukraine! Does she not know how much we miss her?"

Serena's voice broke on that last word, and he decided to throw caution to the wind as he kissed her cheek delicately. "Maybe she just doesn't know how to fix the longing." She nodded as she gave him a quivering smile.

And just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, Marcus Dunn, damn his black heart, came up to their sides, and looked hungrily, possessively, at Serena, and Ric tightened his grip around her waist, not entirely certain that he wanted to let her go.


	12. Chapter 12

Serena tried to swallow her groan as Marcus looked her up and down, his gaze positively lascivious. This just further cemented her dislike of him, but still, she knew that she had to be pleasant, so she plastered a fake smile on her lips as she turned to face him, her hand running down Ric's arm until it reached his hand. For some reason, she wanted to hold onto someone who she knew, someone who had always been there, even if they were at odds once in a while. Ric seemed to pick up on her need, as he squeezed in gentle reassurance.

"Marcus! You're back. Wonderful."

"Yes, well, you look parched, so I thought that perhaps we could dance our way over to the bar, and we could share a drink?"

Shiraz sounded absolutely wonderful in that moment, though she was loathe to leave Ric's side. He seemed to inherently understand her reticence, as he let go of her hand to settle his arm around her waist, as if claiming her. The move slightly rankled her, even though she knew the heart behind it, and she fought not to shrug his arm away. "That might actually be nice, Marcus," she replied lowly, looking up at Ric, begging him with her eyes to come along. However, it was in that moment that another woman came up to his side and smiled before leading him away onto the dance floor, leaving Serena alone with Marcus. "I guess that's your cue to lead me there."

"Excellent." His face broke out into a grin, and she tried to display that same sense of happiness as his arm came to rest heavily on her hips. Marcus's fingers rested dangerously close to her pelvis, and she drew in a sharp breath as once more she moved his hand to a more appropriate place. "Sorry."

"You keep saying that, every time I change where you rest your hand. I'm starting to think that getting fresh is your modus operandi." Her voice was cool, as she tried to impress upon him the fact that she did not like him getting so closely into her personal space. Especially since said personal space belonged solely to Bernie, and Bernie alone.

He stopped them twice to dance to slow songs, and each time Serena felt like she was trapped. It was an odd feeling, that was for certain, and the idea of Shiraz sounded better and better. Finally, they had reached the bar, and she met the eye of her bartender friend. He smiled at her as he reached behind for a fresh bottle of wine, and she fought to keep her hand from reaching out for it, the desire to drink straight from the bottle overwhelming her.

"Are you sure you want wine, Serena? Not something fruity and light?"

The patronizing tone rankled her, and she frowned as she took the large glass from the bartender's hand and took the first sip of sweet, sweet, bliss. Marcus raised his eyebrow as he watched her, and she smirked a little, feeling like she was through with being nice. If he was really intent on donating money, he would do so whether or not she was nice to him. "I'm perfectly fine with Shiraz, Marcus. Why don't you order something fruity and light?"

"Whiskey, neat," he bit out, and the bartender quickly filled the glass before handing it over. Serena watched him knock the drink back and was suddenly reminded of her ex, and how he was so careless with his drinks. "So, Shiraz, huh? Not a Cabernet or one of those chocolate wines from the Netherlands?"

"Nope, it's always been Shiraz. And they happen to be stocking a particularly good vintage this time." She took another large swig, relishing the slight burn it made as it slid down her throat. Marcus nodded before holding out his glass for a refill. "I mean, there are other wines, of course, that I'll drink when given the opportunity, since it is rude to turn down what's offered, but my heart belongs to Shiraz."

Serena frowned a little as she stared into her glass, wishing it was a portal to home. "What was that?"

Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said aloud. "Oh, just thinking about my nephew, and how he's doing at home. Sometimes, I wish that liquid could really show us what was happening back home."

"Ah."

Marcus didn't really understand, but he seemed content to let it be as he nursed his second whiskey. She drained the rest of her glass before turning to face the bartender, giving him a desperate look. He took the hint and refilled her glass up to the very rim, and she gave him a grateful smile as she sipped the very top of it off, so as not to spill as she turned around.

To her shock, Hanssen was there, almost right on top of her, and she gasped as he reached out for her glass, giving her a disappointed look. She shook her head as she raised the glass to her lips, taking another small sip, finally starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. "Please, Serena, let me have the wine."

"No," she replied stubbornly, her fingers tightening on the stem of the glass as she glared at him. "You want the donations to pour in, and this is the only way that I can make that happen."

Hanssen gave her one of his looks, the one that cut straight through to her marrow, and she shivered even as she mulishly pulled the glass tight to her chest. Marcus stiffened next to her, as if he was taking umbrage to the tone Hanssen was using with her, and she closed her eyes as she waited for the two men to start exchanging words. "Now look here, sir. A few drinks won't hurt the lady, and she is adult enough to make her own choices. She's here with me, and we were enjoying a perfectly nice evening before you came along. Leave her be."

"You heard him, Henrik. Leave me be."

Hanssen gave both of them a withering look as he once more reached for her glass. Just to spite him, Serena raised the glass to her lips and quickly drained it. It was a waste, since Shiraz should be enjoyed, savored, but there was no way that she was giving into him in this case. "I really expected better of you, Serena."

"Yeah, well, you were the one who asked me to do this, so…"

He sighed and pulled out his mobile, and she narrowed her eyes as she set the glass down on the bar a little harder than necessary. "Do you want to go dancing again, Serena?"

"Yes," she bit out, feeling anger well up in her breast over the whole situation. She knew that the alcohol was lowering her inhibitions, and she still threw caution to the wind as he took hold of her hand and led her stumbling out onto the dance floor.

Glancing back, she saw Hanssen talking animatedly to someone on the other end of the line, and she wondered what he was discussing. Marcus gave her a smirk as he tugged her flush against his body, and the first tendril of doubt began to wiggle its way into her brain. Maybe her obstinance had finally gotten the better of her.


	13. Chapter 13

Serena winced as Marcus stepped particularly hard on her foot for the third time in that song. The alcohol he had consumed obviously had affected his balance, and she tried not to take it out on him. Instead, she pulled away from him once more and tried to guide him into the proper steps of a waltz. "So, tell me a little more about your ex-husband," Marcus said as the tempo of the music slowed down. Of course, he used the opportunity to pull her close once more, and she frowned, wondering if she should open up to him or not.

Throwing caution to the wind, and knowing that she would most likely never see Marcus again, unless God was truly trying to torment her, she shrugged a little as she smiled vacuously up at him. "He turned out to be the antithesis of everything I wanted in a partner. Oh, sure, he gave me a lovely daughter, who I cherish and adore, but he also made my life a living hell, and almost got me fired. He's a drunk, a boor, and the litmus to which I hold up all my other relationships. If I had been stronger, more certain of myself, less simpering, when I was younger, things might have gone differently, but in the end, I don't think that I would change anything in my journey."

"Why is that?" he asked as he bent in, his lips millimeters from her own.

Serena pulled back a little, feeling decidedly uncomfortable with how in her space he was. Still, she knew that she could handle him, even in her slightly tipsy state, and if things did get out of hand, Ric or Hanssen would be able to back her up. Drawing in a deep breath through her nose, she gave him another placid smile before replying. "Because if I changed anything about my journey, then it might not have led me to my greatest joy."

And as it always happened, a dreamy smile curved her lips even more as she thought about her Bernie. There was something about the woman, no matter how upset Serena was at her leaving, at her not keeping in contact, at being abandoned by her, that made her heart leap with joy. And that joy radiated from her in bright bursts, coloring everything with the warm light of love.

Marcus smiled in response as he reached up and stroked her hair. It was too intimate of a gesture, but she let it slide, since she was still lost in thoughts of Bernie. "So, who is this mystery man that makes you look like a seraph?"

From the way that Marcus had been acting, she knew that she couldn't correct him, tell him that she was in love with a woman, and she thanked her lucky stars that Bernie's nickname was decidedly masculine, and so could pass without question. "Bernie," she whispered, the name rolling off her tongue like a blessing. Marcus stiffened instantly, recoiling from her as if she had said a curse word. "What? Did you have a run in with Bernie Madoff?" she asked with a laugh, trying to play off his sudden, extreme, reaction.

Instead of replying, he gave her a dark glare, and she felt her very soul react to that negativity, though she tried to mask the very sudden desire to bolt from his arms and hide. She had read that book about the gift of fear, and how one should listen to their instincts, but she had never thought that it would be so acutely relevant to her. Her eyes began to roam the dance floor, trying to find how close Ric or Hanssen were to her, or even Margaret, if it came to that. No one was near enough, though she did catch Ric's eye, giving him a desperate, imploring look.

He smiled at her, clearly not reading her expression, and waggled his fingers before Marcus turned them, and she was out of his eyeline. "My ex-wife is named Bernie." Icy cold water seemed to replace her blood in a heartbeat, and she bit her lip as her mind began to try and find a way out of this quagmire she had found herself in. A tiny, infinitesimally, small part of her brain hoped that it was mere coincidence, that there were other women out there named Bernie, that it wasn't really as small a world as her heart imagined.

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes, Berenice Griselda Wolfe. She wouldn't even take my name when we married, said that she needed to keep things neat and orderly, and since she was already known as Ms. Wolfe professionally, that was how things would stay." His fingers dug painfully into her side, and Serena fought to swallow the gasp of pain that threatened to fall from her lips, not wanting it to be mistaken for anything else.

Her search for a way out intensified, and Serena scanned the crowd for a friendly, familiar, face. Margaret was nowhere to be seen, and Ric was dancing with another woman, a wide smile on his lips as he talked animatedly with her. Knowing it was a longshot, she searched for Hanssen, hoping that he could rescue her from Marcus's embrace and not let him know who she was in relation to Bernie.

Finally, she laid eyes on the man, and swallowed the groan when she saw that he was in an intense discussion with someone on his mobile. There was no way she could get his attention now, and so she looked up into Marcus's eyes and tried to put on her most calming smile as she rubbed his arm soothingly. "If I had gotten married after I had become I doctor, I probably would have stayed Serena McKinnie. It's not about taking our partner's name, it's about who we are as professionals."

He shook his head violently, and she grimaced a little as Ric once more came into sight, a little closer to them this time. Throwing all caution to the wind, she met his eye, and mouthed, as clearly as she could, "I need your help."

He seemed to finally get the hint as he danced his partner closer and closer to them. And it might have worked, had Marcus not chosen that moment to dance her deeper into the crowd, losing Ric amongst the crush of people. "And now, Bernie has chosen to screw over everyone back here and go off to Crimea or some such country, leaving me to pick up the pieces of Cameron's heart once more. She's never thought about her children, and now Charlotte wants nothing to do with her, and I have to be both father and mother to them. Personally? I hope that she's scarred for life by whatever she sees whilst in whatever godforsaken hole she landed in."

Serena drew in a shocked breath, her jaw falling open at that statement as she finally realized the depths of Marcus's hatred of Bernie. How the woman she loved had managed to stay with such a horrid worm of a man for so long was beyond her, and she knew in that moment why Bernie had sought out comfort in Alex's arms. She might have done the same, had she been tethered to him. "You can't possibly wish ill upon the mother of your children," she began, using her gentlest tone, trying to get him to see reason.

"I don't know, maybe I do. Or maybe I just need a new perspective." Serena nodded slowly as she tried to formulate a way to save herself from the pickle she had found herself in.


	14. Chapter 14

Henrik smiled as he put his phone away. The crisis of Marcus was about to be averted, and Bernie was on her way to rescue her beloved. If he were one to indulge in thoughts of fairy tales and other flights of fancy, he could imagine it being a bit like Prince Charming coming to save the day. Slipping the phone back into his pocket, he scanned the ballroom, taking in the happy people as they danced in time to the music.

Thanks to his height, he was able to see a little farther into the crowd, and he frowned deeply when he saw the positively despairing way Serena was trying to get Marcus to stop whatever he was saying to her. Frowning a little, he focused in on them, watching the scene that was playing out before his eyes. He was so engrossed with them that he failed to notice Ric come up to his side until the man had cleared his throat.

"I think that we have a serious problem on our hands, and one of us need to do something about it," he said without preamble. Henrik nodded, returning his gaze to Serena and Marcus. Her back was ramrod straight, even if she did have a patently false smile plastered on her lips, which indicated she was far more upset than she was letting on.

"I agree, and I've already taken care of it. In about thirty minutes, Ms. Wolfe will join the party and take care of Marcus for us."

Ric turned to gawp at him, and he shrugged as he gave the older man a tiny smirk. "Why didn't you think to do that hours ago? Before Serena got drunk and Marcus got handsy?"

Henrik licked his lips a little as he thought over his answer. "I seriously thought that Serena would be able to hold her own. As the evening progressed, we both saw that this was clearly not the case, and I decided to call in reinforcements. People can only move so quickly, Ric, especially when the need is present to be dressed to the nines."

"And what are we going to do until Bernie gets here? Sit on our thumbs and spin? I have the distinct feeling that Marcus is going to continue getting further and further into Serena's personal space, and she is going to come closer and closer to handing him his balls on a silver platter."

"I do think that Ms. Wolfe would love her forever if that happened. And from what I've heard, there would be a line to congratulate her a mile long. Marcus has done nothing to engender sympathy with a good number of people."

"Namely me."

Henrik looked up to see Margaret joining their little group, a dark look on her face. "I'm sorry, Margaret?"

"If one of you doesn't go onto that dance floor and rescue Serena, I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands and do it myself. That man is practically groping her in front of everyone out there! And the fact that you can so blithely stand here and discuss the casual castration of that prick, well, it infuriates me! Serena is worth much more than this."

Henrik had the good graces to blush a little at her admonishment, while Ric stared at the floor, studying the tiles. "She is, Margaret, which is why I called Bernie here, to save her. It's only going to be a little while longer, and then Serena will be rescued."

Margaret shook her head, causing her curls to fly a little bit. "You lot just don't get it! It's not about waiting for the right person to do the saving, it's about stepping in and doing the right thing."

"She has a point, Mister Hanssen. One of us should go out there and step in." Ric looked up at him, a frown on his face. "I mean, she did practically beg me to rescue her out there."

"All right, go over there and see if you can keep Marcus occupied until Bernie gets here. I'll call and see if I can get her to come a little quicker."

Ric nodded as he held out his arm to Margaret. She graciously took it, and Henrik watched as they stepped into the crowd of people and began to move to the music as they wended their over to where Serena and Marcus were.

After two minutes had passed, he pulled out his mobile once more and opened his call log, pressing Bernie's name. The phone only rang twice before she picked up, answering breathlessly. "Yes, Hanssen?"

"There's been another new development. It seems as if your ex-husband gets a bit handsy when he's enamored with women, and loosened up by liquor. Serena has been able to hold her own so far, but Ric is worried about her."

"From the sound of things, so are you."

Henrik was glad that Bernie was not in front of him at the moment as he found a guilty flush blooming across his cheeks and neck. "Well, her welfare is of utmost concern to me. Since you aren't returning to AAU until Monday, I need her able to work her shift on Sunday, and not be in jail."

"Christ, Hanssen, are things really that bad?"

Her voice had taken on the tinny sound of speakerphone, and he imagined her getting dressed in whatever was at hand in an effort to be faster. "Yes, I rather think they are that bad, Ms. Wolfe. Please, is there any way that you can hurry and be here sooner than thirty minutes?"

"If this blasted zipper would close, I could be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail! I keep getting it jammed in the bloody fabric, and this dress is too delicate to be rough with."

"You're wearing a dress?"

"Yes. It's faster than putting on a tux at this point, and I need to sweep my Fraulein off her feet, quite literally. And I swear to God, Hanssen, if either you or Ric take pictures of me, and they end up spread around AAU, I will have to take drastic measures."

From the low sound of her voice, Henrik knew that she meant business, and he nodded even though she couldn't see him. "I promise that neither of us will use our phones to record the tender moment of your reunion. I make no such promises of anyone else here."

"That will have to do. Finally! All right, I just have to step into heels, apply a little makeup, and then drive over there. I think I can make it in twenty."

"If you could make it fifteen, that would be all the better, Ms. Wolfe. For Serena's sake."

There was a short pause, and in the background, he could hear the clacking of heels against wood. "Just pray that the road is clear and no police are about, so I can drive a little above the limit."

"That I can do, Ms. Wolfe. See you shortly."

There was no goodbye, just the silence of dead air, and he smiled to himself as he tucked the mobile back into his pocket, knowing that things were soon to be right with the world once more.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, I do have the house all to myself now, and I find it very lonely at times."

Serena felt her eyes widen at the blatant pass, and felt her smile falter a little. This had moved into something that she no longer felt comfortable dealing with, and she prayed fervently that some benevolent god would smile down upon her and teleport her Bernie to the room, so that she could step in and rescue Serena from his slimy clutches. "It does take time to adjust to being alone, I will admit. But there will come days when it begins to feel comfortable."

"I see," he replied as his hand swept lower and lower, cupping her bum in an altogether too familiar way. Even Bernie hadn't been allowed that freedom with her yet, and she considered them a set pair. Growling a little, she wrenched his hand away from her body and placed it on the dip of her side. "It seems that my hands can't help but touch you. I'm sorry, but it's something that happens with beautiful things. They're made to be touched."

"Be that as it may, Mister Dunn, I will thank you to keep your hands off my arse. It is thoroughly inappropriate of you to ignore my express wishes, and if you aren't careful, you might just lose that hand in a few moments."

Marcus gave her a wounded look, and Serena tried to keep from rolling her eyes at him. Really, she had no idea how Bernie had managed to put up with him for a quarter of a century, and it made sense now, how she had kept running away from things. She vowed to do better than him, to make her want to stay, once she returned from Kiev, and was back where she belonged. "I didn't think you could be so vicious," he said as he cocked his head to one side, twirling them around in time to the music. "It must be the alcohol talking."

"Actually, it's been said that I am a phenomenally hilarious drunk, Marcus. Though I do have the tendency to be blunter than I normally am, too." She gave him a tired smile before gasping and pushing his hand away from the swell of her breast. "And those are entirely off limits as well! Really, if you continue this, I will have no choice but to stamp on your foot with my heel, and damn the consequences. I am more than an easy lay, do you understand me?"

Serena was surprised to find herself close to tears, and she pursed her lips together in an effort to keep them from falling. There was no way that he was going to see her as weak, and usually, that was all tears indicated to a man. Glancing over, she found Ric and Margaret watching her intently as they danced close to her, and she shook her head, trying to find some way out of this situation on her own.

Marcus narrowed his eyes, as if he was thinking hard, and then spoke again. "I understand, and I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Well, that seems to be all you do."

He shrugged a little as he spun her around, and she groaned a little as the room continued to spin after they were finished. Maybe she was more than a little drunk, which meant that she had to be a little more circumspect in her behavior. If she gave him an inch, she knew that Marcus would take a mile and then she would end up in a world of trouble. Once more, his hand crept down to cup her bum, and she counted to ten.

Before she could reach four, however, a familiar hand curled around her shoulder as a wave of welcome perfume washed over her senses. "I'll thank you to keep your roving hands off my girlfriend. Just because you've monopolized her time this evening does not mean that she is going to go home with you tonight. In fact, I happen to know that she will be going home with me."

"Trust you to turn up like a bad penny! And how dare you try to claim her as your own! She was having a perfectly fine evening until you showed up."

"I highly doubt that Marcus."

Serena turned to look at her beloved, tears sparkling in her eyes as she looked her up and down. "Where did you get that dress?" she breathed out as she inched closer and closer to her.

"From Debenhams a few seasons ago. I take it that you like?"

"Like? I love it. Though we do clash something fierce."

"Who cares? We're both ravishing in red." It seemed as if the whole world had melted away as she wrapped her arms around Bernie's neck, gazing up into her eyes as she finally let her tears slip down her cheeks. "I'm home, Fraulein. I was going to come over tomorrow, to give a proper apology and try to make things up to you before we ended up on shift Monday. I should never have left."

"No, you shouldn't have. But you're home now. Somehow, I think that's all that matters. We'll work out the details tomorrow, okay?" And then, heedless of who was watching, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips firmly against Bernie's.

In the background, she could hear Marcus huff and puff before he stomped away, and Serena smiled against Bernie's lips as she plastered herself to her body. The fabric of their dresses was quite thin, and so she was able to feel the heat of her lover bleed into her. It was so comforting, after months of being separated from her, and she suddenly wished that they could find a coat room or something, because there were very naughty things she wanted to do to her in that moment.

"You're going to devour me alive here, if you're not careful, Serena," Bernie murmured as they came up for a few deep breaths. Serena laughed as she shrugged, knowing that the other woman didn't really mind the embrace. "Though I would love to devour you, too."

Desire pooled in her stomach as she nodded, blinking a little before pulling Bernie in for another kiss. This one was a little less fevered, more exploratory, and she welcomed the feel of Bernie's hand sliding down her back to rest on the swell of her bum. Her touch was so different from Marcus's, and she smiled a little deeper as they giggled and kissed. She felt years younger in that moment, like the world was fresh and new, and that everything was finally right. "I love you," she whispered as they shifted positions.

"I adore you, as well. I found that out in Kiev." Slowly, they started to sway to the music that was playing, and Serena sighed before going in for a third kiss. It was weird to be the one doing the kissing, since Bernie had claimed their first two. But it felt right to her, to be the one who was staking her claim on the most gorgeous woman in the room, and letting everyone know that they belonged together, for as long as fate allowed them.


	16. Chapter 16

Henrik had known from the moment that Bernie had entered the room that sparks would fly between the two women, but he hadn't known how every head in the place would turn when Bernie took to the dance floor. The rich burgundy of her dress complimented her hair and skin, and it was all he could do to not stare at the surgeon's rear as she sashayed through the sea of people. Really, it was completely unprofessional of him to look at her as if she was a mere object, not a fully functioning human, and he hoped that he could remain objective when they worked together next.

It didn't take long for Bernie to reach Serena's side, but there was a moment before Serena noticed her behind them. When it finally happened, Henrik was pleased to see how instantaneously Serena relaxed, her whole body bowing towards Bernie the moment her hand closed around Serena's shoulder.

Marcus looked entirely put out as he and Bernie exchanged words. And then, Serena was turning around and even he had to blush at the intensity of the kiss that she and Bernie shared. It seemed like they would never come up for air, and he tugged on the corner of his bow tie as he started forward, never taking his eyes off the women.

They were on their third kiss by the time he reached their side, and Margaret and Ric were there, too, grinning like fools. Henrik knew that he had to do something to break them up, as they really were causing quite the scene, and he coughed lightly. Bernie gasped sharply as she looked over at them, and it was then that he saw the tears that were rolling down both their cheeks.

"While I am loathe to interrupt such a tender reunion, I feel like I need to inform you that from the way things are looking to everyone else around you, you ladies need to find a room or quit the heated kisses. Unless you want the place to devolve into some sort of bacchanalia."

Serena blushed deeply, even as Bernie threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Is someone a bit jealous?" she asked as she slung her arm around Serena's waist. He watched them lean into each other, and knew that things were going to be all right between them, even if they still needed to have a long conversation about leaving and staying.

"No, I rather think that I'll be fine this evening, going home alone. Especially since I know that my two brightest surgeons are going to be on even keel once more. Though I know that you are on shift come Sunday, Serena, and I expect you to be there, with bells on."

"Oh, that is not fair, Henrik!" She fixed a black look on him as she closed her arm around Bernie's waist, resting her head on the woman's shoulder. "I can be completely professional, even when I'm working with someone I care for quite deeply. I won't shirk my duties."

"I have complete faith in you to do just that, Serena." He gave her a small smile, trying to let her know that everything was going to be fine in the hospital when they were together. "Now, you need to make a choice. Stay on the dance floor and do just that, or go home and talk things through."

"Oh, I rather doubt that they'll be doing much talking tonight, Henrik." Margaret giggled lightly as she reached out for Bernie's hand. "I'm Margaret, by the way. If your Serena wasn't so committed to you, I would have tried to cajole her to come home with me this evening. Though she did say that we were to have drinks sometime."

Bernie shook the woman's hand, giving her a soft smile. "That might be nice," she replied before winking at Henrik. "Make certain you leave your details with Hanssen, here, since we'll be seeing him Monday. We're going to be too wrapped up in each other this weekend to go out for anything."

"I understand completely! And now I'm off to see if I can find someone to go home with this evening. Your happiness is so effusive." Leaning in, she kissed Serena's cheek lightly before melting into the crowd, leaving it just the four of them.

"You should probably take a leaf from Margaret's book, boys. Unless you want to be privy to another heated snogging session."

Serena fixed her steely gaze on him, and Henrik nodded as he turned to leave. From the corner of his eye, he caught Serena turning to Bernie once more, saw the sweet smile that danced about her lips, and smiled himself. Really, he was quite glad to have played matchmaker between the two of them, even if they didn't realise that was exactly what had happened along the way.

"Wait up!"

Henrik paused so that Ric could join him as they went over to the bar. "I would say that was crisis averted, wouldn't you, Mister Griffin?"

The other man nodded before requesting a whiskey. Henrik held up his finger as well, and the bartender nodded before filling two glasses and handing them over. "I take it that the lady you're with finally got rid of that louse?" he asked pointedly.

"That she did. He scurried away right quickly once Bernie showed up and staked her claim on Serena. It was quite satisfying to watch, actually." Henrik have the man a short smile before turning to face the dancers once more, his eyes immediately drawn to Bernie and Serena. They stood out from everyone else, as the joy that surrounded them shone radiantly around the room. "I sincerely hope that they can confine those reactions to home, especially since you're going to be the new CEO."

Ric hastily swallowed his drink, coughing a little as he turned to look at him. "I'm sorry?"

"I have other obligations that I must fulfill, so I am leaving Holby City in your more than capable hands. I just wanted to make certain that one terrible wrong had been righted before I left, and now it has. Though I will be expecting regular updates on how things are going. All right?"

"I think I can handle that. Though I wish you weren't leaving."

"All things change, Ric, it is how we handle them that determines if they change for the better or the worse." He sipped at his drink before looking at Ric. "And I do hope that you handle everything well. Though there isn't much to worry about, I feel."

"I'm glad that you have faith in me. But I am surprised that you didn't offer this position to Serena."

Henrik raised one shoulder as he looked at the women once more. "I don't think she would have been happy if I had done that. After all, this way she gets to work closely with someone she loves, and still feel like she's lady of the manse."

"There is that. And there will be a sympathetic eye watching out for them, too."

Henrik nodded as he finished his drink. "That is true. Now, I am going to find Sophie, dance a few more times with her, and then head home. You are free to do whatever you wish, as I have the feeling that there have already been a number of contributions earmarked for Holby. Good work tonight."

"I should say the same of you, Henrik." They shared a warm smile before Henrik set the glass aside and went back onto the dance floor, hoping that Sophie was free to partner with him once more.


	17. Chapter 17

"There really is something about being in your arms, Bernie," Serena murmured as she rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "Even though you overstayed your time in Kiev by far too long."

"Yes, well, I was expecting you to reach out and talk to me."

"I did, once. After Hanssen had given me your email address there." Now that the first blush of seeing Bernie once more was fading slightly, there was an aching feeling in her stomach, as if she was expecting this happy bubble to burst in her face at any moment.

"I thought that you needed more time. I knew that I needed more time. I was scared, and selfish, and I knew that I had hurt you deeply. I could tell that from the short email you sent."

"You could?" she asked.

"Yes. Your sentences were clipped, and normally you're more loquacious. And I believe you asked me what was next?" Serena nodded. "I was hoping that forgiveness was next. In time. I'll have to work towards forgiveness, and I understand that. But I'd like to start tonight. If you'll let me?"

The tenderness in Bernie's voice was something new, and she couldn't help but nod as she leaned up and kissed her jaw. It was odd to taste the salt of Bernie's tears, since she had planned on being the one to do all the crying when they were reunited. "As long as you realise that Jason will be home, and we'll have to be quiet. He knows you kiss girls, and that I do, too. So, you won't have to worry about that awkward conversation."

"By the time we get home, he'll be fast asleep, too."

Serena nodded as she ran her hand up and down Bernie's back, memorizing the way her vertebra felt beneath her fingers. "There is that. I hope that you have a bag or something, because I really need to be at home soon, much though I would love to see your flat."

"Okay."

Serena sighed as she closed her eyes, swaying in time to the music. The melancholy seemed to lift a little the longer they were touching, and she deliberately decided to let go of the hurt and bitterness that she had been holding onto, knowing that it would do them no good in the long run. "I am so glad you're home, my darling Major."

Bernie nodded as she lowered her lips to the crown of Serena's head, the gesture making her tear up once more. "You are going to have no mascara left on your lashes by the time the music stops, Fraulein."

"Well, you can watch as I wash my face then, once we're home." She found that she didn't want to talk any longer, and so she burrowed ever closer to Bernie, turning her face into her chest. The lovely thing about the dress Bernie had chosen was the deep vee that allowed her to kiss skin and still look like she was being appropriate. And from the way Bernie shivered, she knew that she was having the desired effect on her.

The time passed quickly, and she smiled as she kept pressing quick kisses to whatever bare skin was nearest her at the moment. Finally, the strains of music ended, and she looked up, feeling like she was waking up after a particularly lovely dream. "I think this is our cue, Serena."

"Yes," she murmured as she took hold of Bernie's hand, letting her lead them over to the coat room. After picking up their wraps, Serena let herself relax against Bernie as they walked out into the night air. "The stars are shining bright tonight."

"They're diamonds on velvet."

"Yes." They shared a tender look as Bernie opened the car door for her, helping her inside, and Serena carefully situated herself so that she could watch Bernie drive. She didn't have to give her directions, which should have bothered her, but instead, it just told her how right it was that they were together. "I'd say you could park in the garage, but there's only room for my car there, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Bernie replied as she turned off the vehicle and then came around to her side once more. In mere moments, they were inside, and Serena slipped out of her heels before bending to pick them up. Bernie followed suit, and together they crept upstairs quietly. Serena guided her into her bedroom, and then found herself suddenly short of breath. "Breathe, Serena."

Turning, she gave Bernie a brilliant smile as she nodded. "I know. This is just a big step." Bernie returned her nod before reaching to her side and running the zipper of her dress down her side. "And this is happening."

"It is. I'll just sleep in my underwear, if that won't bother you too much."

Serena swallowed thickly as she shook her head, her hands mirroring Bernie's as she, too, unzipped her dress. They were both careful to lay them out over the chair in the corner before turning to look at each other once more. "You're beautiful," she said as she reached back and unfastened her bra, trying not to get tangled up in the weird straps that Elinor said worked better with her dress. Bernie let out a throaty laugh as she reached out and pulled it over her neck and tossed it to the floor. "Hey! That bra cost more than any piece of lingerie that I've ever bought for myself. I need to take care of it!"

"That would be why I didn't wear a bra, darling." Bernie winked at her before leaning in and kissing her softly. It was a reassuring touch, and Serena gave her a dreamy smile as they drifted over to the bed and climbed in. Serena was the first to pull the covers up around her waist as she turned onto her side and watched Bernie's face.

"I probably will never be able to hear why you chose to stay in Kiev longer than you had to. And I don't want you apologizing over and over, trying to get back in my good graces. You're in my heart, and that's all that matters. Because I love you, and I know that you love me, and you've seen me almost naked, which means that I trust you, implicitly. Please, let me know right now, if you're not in this until the end."

Bernie reached up and tugged on a piece of her fringe, giving her a warm smile. "I want to be in this for the long haul, if you'll have me. I was afraid that I might have hurt you too deeply, and I don't want to do any more damage."

Serena gave her a crooked smile as she took hold of Bernie's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I think that's what happens when we love. We are able to damage those closest to us, because we know the places where we can break the easiest. And I knew that I could break you, when I was so angry."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because in the end, love won out. I'm a damn fool, Berenice Wolfe, and my heart oft times gets in the way of my mind. This was harder, of course, because the anger was so great. And then…"

"Yes?"

"And then, I realized that if I destroyed you, if I broke you, I would be breaking my own heart. Because, you see, e e cummings was right. I carried your heart in my heart, and I wanted no other world, because you are my world, beautiful." She was crying again, happy tears once more, and as her vision began to swim, she could almost swear that Bernie was crying, too.

"Oh, Serena, I feel like I carried your heart in my heart, too." Bernie leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, one that she leaned into, and Serena scooted closer to Bernie, draping her arm over her waist as they continued to kiss. There was nothing frenzied about these kisses, and Serena fell in love all the more the more they kissed. "And I know you're going to hate this, but I really am sorry."

Serena hummed a little as she reached up to run her fingers through Bernie's hair. "I know you are. But this time, we're going to fix things, from the foundation up. We're going to build something precious to us. Okay?"

"Okay." Serena gave her a warm smile as she rested her forehead against Bernie's, breathing in deeply as she let her body and mind relax in Bernie's presence. "So, tell me something good about your time alone. Please?"

"All right." Serena racked her brain for the perfect story to share, finally settling on something she thought would make Bernie laugh. "Raf and I almost kissed."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's when we found out I am a dyed in the wool lesbian. Couldn't even go through with it after half a bottle of wine, we were giggling too much. And I told him that I love you. Because I do." She smiled again before kissing Bernie's cheek. "Tell me about Kiev? What made you love it so?"

As Bernie launched into a story, Serena let herself be carried away by the sound of her beloved's voice, feeling so tranquil now that they were together once more.


End file.
